


Witamy w Night Vale

by Hayate



Series: Październik Miesiącem Night Vale [3]
Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: Dean trafia na dziwny blog w internecie.





	

Po raz pierwszy od wieków – Sam powiedział, że przesadzał, ale Dean upierał się, że minęły wieki – światu nie groziło żadne zagrożenie na miarę Apokalipsy. Żaden Lucyfer nie próbował zniszczyć ludzkości, żaden żółtooki demon nie czyhał za rogiem, żaden zbuntowany anioł nie próbował wykorzystać ich do swoich celów, żadne potwory z czyśćca nie próbowały przejąć władzy nad światem. Nic. Panował spokój. Ich życie stało się niemal sielanką.

Pierwsze kilka dni było wręcz boskie. Siedzieli w bunkrze popijając piwko i żartując, ciesząc się z wolności od stresu tego, co nazywali życiem codziennym. Nawet Castiel wpadł w odwiedziny, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie po to, aby przekazać im jakąś złą wiadomość albo wezwać do walki, ale po to, by odprężyć się wraz z nimi. I Dean był szczęśliwy. Z rodziną u boku, bo Castiel bez wątpienia do rodziny należał, spędził kilka cudownych dni na leniuchowaniu. A jednak życie może być piękne!

Niestety, nic nie trwa wieczne. Spokój musiał zostać zakłócony, tym razem z jego własnej winy. Nudząc się pewnego wieczoru serfował po internecie. Castiel akurat ponownie zniknął, a Sam siedział w kuchni odkrywając nowe zamiłowanie do gotowania. Dean korzystając z chwili tylko dla siebie postanowił odwiedzić kilka stron, na które już dawno nie zaglądał. Jego azjatyckie ślicznotki na pewno się za nim stęskniły.

Jak to w takich przypadkach czasem bywa, spędził długi czas szukając odpowiedniego filmiku. Gdy nic nie znalazł na swojej ulubionej stronie, postanowił przeszukać inne. Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale ostatecznie trafił na blog tumblr, na którym ktoś zamieszczał bardzo dziwne zdjęcia. Nim się zorientował, był całkiem pochłonięty przez fotografie i towarzyszące im opisy. W życiu nie czytał tak niesamowitych historii, a autor pisał o nich, jakby były rzeczą codzienną. Świetlista chmura zrzucająca ciała zwierząt na ulicę? Nic nadzwyczajnego. Anioły pomagające starszej pani w pracach domowych? Anioły nie istnieją, ale są bardzo uprzejme. Tajemnicze zakapturzone postaci? Cóż, lepiej się do nich nie zbliżać, ale to przecież wie każde dziecko, prawda?

Wśród tego wszystkiego Dean znalazł także drewniane rzeźby dziwnie wyglądającego kota oraz fanfiki do filmu _Szczęki_ , które na daną chwilę zignorował, ale dodał linki do zakładek szybkiego wybierania na później. _Szczęki_ były jednym z jego ulubionych filmów.

\- Obiad jest gotowy, Dean! - zawołał Sam z kuchni. - Przygotowałem dzisiaj risotto. Tak, wiem że to tylko ryż i za dużo warzyw, ale specjalnie dla ciebie wrzuciłem więcej mięsa niż było w przepisie.

Szczerze mówiąc, Dean nie miał nic przeciwko eksperymentom kulinarnym Sama, pomimo tego, że większość z nich nadawała się bardziej jako karma dla królików. Nawet lubił jego potrawy. Był ciekaw dzisiejszego obiadu. Ale równie mocno, o ile nie bardziej, interesowały go wydarzenia w pewnym miasteczku pośrodku pustyni.

\- Zaraz przyjdę! - odkrzyknął bratu. - Chodź obczaić, co znalazłem.

\- Dean, mamy wakacje – przypomniał mu Sam.

\- Wiem, ale to naprawdę ciekawe!

Sam szybko skapitulował. Po chwili pojawił się w pokoju Deana. Uniósł znacząco brew na widok otwartych zakładek, będących żywym dowodem jakiej rozrywki poszukiwał przed trafieniem na blog.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział starszy brat, zanim młodszy w ogóle zdążył się odezwać. - Chodzi o ten blog tutaj – wskazał na otwarte okno.

Sam szybko przebiegł wzrokiem najświeższe posty. Z każdą chwilą jego mina stawała się coraz bardziej sceptyczna. Ostatecznie stwierdził jedynie:

\- Autor ma bujną wyobraźnię. I kto pisze fanfiki ze _Szczęk_?

\- Hej, są całkiem niezłe – Dean stanął w obronie bloggera. - Poza tym, te historie brzmią zbyt dziwnie, by były zmyślone. Z widziałeś te zdjęcia? Nie rozmazane, nie wyglądają jak z painta. Chyba, że to geniusz photoshopa, choć biorąc pod uwagę te zdjęcia, które faktycznie są przerobione, szczerze w to wątpię.

Jedno z przerobionych zdjęć przedstawiało mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Miał doklejone krzywe wąsy, fryzurę à la MacGyver i ciuchy, które wyszły z mody zanim którykolwiek z nich się urodził. Podpis do obrazka głosił, że ‘Steve nawet w latach siedemdziesiątych wyglądałby śmiesznie’, co pewnie miało być obelgą, gdyby nie fakt, że wszyscy wyglądali wtedy śmiesznie.

\- Czy tutaj zrobił sobie selfie z zombie?

\- Tak – potwierdził radośnie Dean.

\- A to jest zdjęcie z wampirem?

\- Taki jest podpis.

\- To tylko puste ubrania.

\- Które wyglądają, jakby miały być wypełnione człowiekiem. Więc, o ile nie zrobił sobie zdjęcia z niewidzialną osobą, to wampir. Zauważyłeś pewnie mroczną pelerynę.

\- Żaden wampir się tak nie ubiera.

\- Zazwyczaj. Ale zazwyczaj nie pozują też do zdjęć.

\- Co to w ogóle za miejsce?

Sam brzmiał, jakby się poddał. I nie chodziło tu o poddanie się w argumencie. To była głębsza rezygnacja. Jakby jego wiara w ludzkość i logiczne działanie świata została doszczętnie zniszczona. W logicznym świecie ludzie nie strzelali sobie selfików z zombiakami.

\- Night Vale. Musimy tam jechać.

\- Chyba nie mamy wyboru.

* * *

Ruszyli w drogę już następnego dnia. Sam nie był zadowolony, że ich nieoficjalny urlop zakończył się wcześniej niż był na to gotowy. Nie zdążył wypróbować większości przepisów z książki kucharskiej. Narzekał na to długo i głośno, póki Dean nie włączył kasety z największymi przebojami Bowiego i nie zagłuszył go _Life on Mars_ puszczonym z całą mocą głośników.  


Dean był podekscytowany. Fajnie było mieć wolne, ale coś nowego też było miłą odmianą. Kimkolwiek był autor bloga, traktował wydarzenia nie z tego świata, jakby były dla niego codziennością. Nie brzmiał też jak łowca ani inny badacz zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych. Dean doczytał się gdzieś, że pracował w radio. Był zwykłym człowiekiem – o dość nietypowych zainteresowaniach, ale mimo to zwykłym w każdym innym sensie. Jakim miejscem było Night Vale, skoro zwykły człowiek wychodził na piwo w towarzystwie wampira? I wracał z tego wypadu żywy? Dean był ciekawy i musiał to sprawdzić.

* * *

Prowadził wiele godzin. Night Vale okazało się być dalej niż wskazywała na to mapa Google. Po drodze zatrzymywali się w motelach albo urządzali sobie drzemki w samochodzie. Samowi nie podobało się, że dieta Deana ponownie zaczęła składać się z burgerów, ale Samowi nie podobało się wiele rzeczy, więc Dean to zignorował.  


Pod koniec trzeciego dnia, gdy mieli szukać już następnego motelu na noc, zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Radio w samochodzie zadziałało samo z siebie. Wyłączyło kasetę Queen przerywając Freddiemu w połowie piosenki. Zamiast tego zaczęło nadawać lokalną stację.

\- _Mieszkańców uprasza się o zachowanie spokoju_ – głosił mężczyzna. - _Zagrożenie ze strony obcych jest minimalne. ‘Właściwie, nie ma żadnego zagrożenia’ powiadomiła nas Rada Miasta w zostawionej wiadomości na automatycznej sekretarce. ‘To tylko turyści, jak wszyscy inni. Nie ma się czym przejmować. W żadnym wypadku. Żadne zagrożenie nie istnieje.’_ \- Ton mężczyzny przepełniony był fałszywą niewinnością. Nawet najbardziej naiwne dziecko miałoby kłopoty uwierzyć w jego słowa.

\- Co to ma być? - zapytał Sam, jednak Dean szybko go uciszył, wsłuchany w audycję.

\- _Jakie to miłe z ich strony. Wyjechali na niezapowiedziane wakacje, które jak zwykle były w planach od bardzo dawna, ale nie zapomnieli zostawić dla nas wiadomości, specjalnie na taką okazję. Jak zwykle, Rada Miasta myśli o wszystkim._

_\- Wracając jednak do tematu. Łowcy zbliżają się do miasta. Zazwyczaj są znani z niepohamowanej żądzy krwi, jednakże Erika zapewnia nas o nieszkodliwości tej konkretnej dwójki. Erika utrzymuje również, że jest aniołem, a jak wszyscy wiemy anioły nie istnieją, jednakże uważam, że w tym wypadku można mu ufać. Przyjmijmy więc naszych gości z ciepłem i radością, jakbyśmy witali tę część rodziny, na której nam jednak zależy._

\- Czy on mówi o nas? - zapytał Sam.

\- Na to wygląda. Kogo innego nazywałby łowcami?

\- Nie jesteśmy nawet na miejscu. Skąd mają wiedzieć kim jesteśmy i w ogóle tam jedziemy?

Choć nie mogli mieć co to tego całkowitej pewności, właśnie usłyszeli audycje z Night Vale. Prezenter nie wymienił miasteczka z nazwy, ale wspomnienie o aniele imieniem Erika było dużą wskazówką.

Jak na zawołanie właśnie w tym momencie minęli potężny znak w barwie fioletu obwieszczający przejezdnym:

  


**_Witamy w Night Vale_ **

  


A tuż pod spodem dodatkowa informacja głosiła:

  


_Populacja: Niemożliwa do odgadnięcia. Nawet nie próbuj. Poddaj się. Poddaj się już teraz._

  


\- Wydaje się przyjazne – zauważył Dean z przekąsem.

Zanim dotarli do pierwszych budynków, zapadł zmierzch. Zatankowali na pierwszej napotkanej stacji benzynowej. Ludzie byli przyjaźni i uśmiechnięci, ale przyglądali się podejrzliwie każdemu ich ruchowi. Jakby obawiali się, że w każdej chwili mogą na nich wyskoczyć z bronią w ręku. Co zresztą byłoby prawdą, gdyby wszyscy okazali się potworami.

Głos w radio komentował ich podróż. Opowiedział o wizycie na stacji, chwaląc mieszkańców za ich gościnność i odwagę w obliczu zagrożenia. Polecił także tani motel znajdujący się na obrzeżach miasta. Brzmiało to jak reklama i było zapowiedziane jako taka, ale prezenter podał im dokładne kierunki do motelu informując o zbliżających się skrzyżowaniach w czasie rzeczywistym. Trafili na miejsce bez problemu. Chwilę zastanawiali się, czy wynajęcie pokoju jest w ogóle dobrym pomysłem, ale głos z radia poinformował ich, że w okolicy nie ma innych moteli i rozsądnie zauważył, że spanie w samochodzie nie jest specjalnie wygodne.

 _\- A teraz, drodzy słuchacze, pogoda –_ obwieścił na koniec.

Z głośników popłynął dźwięk wesołej piosenki w stylu kabaretowym. Wokalista śpiewał o walcu tańczonym bez głowy. Ani Sam, ani Dean nie słuchali słów. Mieli własne sprawy na własnych głowach.

Wynajęli pokój na kilka dni z możliwością przedłużenia. Następnie Sam udał się do całodobowego po kolację, a Dean rozłożył się w pokoju z komputerem i książkami, by mogli rozpocząć badania bez problemu, gdy trafią już na pierwsze anomalie. Dean natychmiast pożałował takiego podziału obowiązków, gdy Sam wrócił z torbami wypełnionymi owocami, warzywami i daniami gotowymi oznaczonymi plakietką informującą, że są to produkty bezglutenowe.

\- Co to ma być?

\- Tylko to mieli – bronił się Sam.

\- Wiesz, że nie będę tego jeść. Nie mogłeś kupić jakiś burgerów do odgrzania? Hot-dogów? Zapiekanek? Pizzy?

\- Tylko to mieli – powtórzył Sam z naciskiem. - Samo jedzenie bezglutenowe i nic co przypominałoby chleb. Może trafiłem do sklepu ze zdrową żywnością, choć nie reklamował się jako taki. W każdym razie, widziałem niedaleko szyld pizzerii. Możemy się jutro tam wybrać.

\- Przynajmniej tyle dobrego – skwitował Dean.

Wziął z torby jakiś gotowiec i wrzucił go do mikrofali w pokoju. Zjadł kolację z niezadowoloną miną. Miał nadzieję, że następny dzień minie lepiej.

* * *

Miasteczko wydawało się spokojne. Podejrzanie spokojnie. Po przeczytaniu postów z bloga, Dean spodziewał się katastrofy czyhającej za każdym rogiem i potworów przemykających od cienia do cienia. Podczas porannego spaceru badawczego po okolicy najbardziej podejrzaną rzeczą, jaką zauważyli była grupa dziwaków ubranych w czarne peleryny z kapturami. Większość z nich zmierzała na spacer do psiego parku ze swoimi pociechami na smyczach. Dziwny styl ubierania się w żadnym wypadku nie był zbrodnią, pomimo opinii niektórych ludzi.  


Mieszkańcy odnosili się do nich nieufnie. Odwracali wzrok, gdy patrzyli w ich kierunku albo spoglądali na nich spode łba. Nie dość, że było to niepokojące, to zwyczajnie nieuprzejme. Gdyby nie fakt, że od wczoraj na blogu pojawił się nowy post – tym razem było to zdjęcie błyszczącej chmury w sali lekcyjnej z podpisem _Sto Lat! CHWAŁA CI! -_ Dean poważnie zacząłby rozważać wyjazd.

Po bezowocznych poszukiwaniach sensacji, wybrali się z Samem do pizzerii Dużego Rico.

\- Nareszcie ludzkie jedzenie – cieszył się Dean.

W pizzerii zostali powitani równie ciepło, jak w pozostałych miejscach, które odwiedzili. Dopiero kiedy złożyli duże zamówienie właściciel się do nich przekonał. Oni natomiast nie przekonali się do niego, gdy usłyszeli, że wszystkie potrawy dostaną w wersji bezglutenowej.

\- Ale czemu? - jęczał Dean, siedząc przy stoliku. - Czy to miasto ma jakąś chorą obsesję na punkcie zdrowego jedzenia, czy co?

\- Nie sądzę. Może i pizza bezglutenowa, ale ilość sera już samym swoim widokiem przyprawia o zawał serca – zauważył Sam.

Para przy stoliku obok właśnie zajadała się pizzą. Ser wylewał się z niej na boki, poprzez przecięcia pomiędzy kawałkami ciasta, kąpiąc ją w morzu roztopionego nabiału.

Na jej widok, Deanowi pociekła ślinka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nasza też taka będzie.

\- To pizza Ser Deluxe. Jeśli zamówiliście inną, ilość sera będzie się mieścić w normach przeciętnych restauracji – wtrącił pomocnie mężczyzna siedzący przy stoliku obok.

\- No to pech. Dzięki, stary.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wrócił do swojego posiłku.

Był pierwszym mieszkańcem Night Vale, który traktował ich bez żadnej podejrzliwości, co było miłą odmianą. Choć ubierał się równie niezwykle co pozostali. W Night Vale panowała dziwna moda. Oprócz zakapturzonych postaci po mieście chodziły tłumy ubrane na tęczowo, mężczyźni upodobali sobie tuniki, kilkoro nosiło nawet sukienki letnie, a jeszcze inni prezentowali swoje wdzięki w futrzanych spodniach. Mężczyzna, który wtrącił się w ich rozmowę miał na sobie płaszcz laboratoryjny.

Z jakiegoś powodu przyciągnął uwagę Deana i nie chodziło tylko o jego brak wrogości. Było w nim coś innego. Coś niezwykłego. Coś… idealnego.

\- Mogę pomóc w czymś jeszcze? - Mężczyzna odwrócił się, jakby czuł na sobie wzrok Deana. Nadal uśmiechał się do nich przyjaźnie i wydawał się w ogóle nie zrażony tym, że przeszkadzają mu w posiłku.

\- Nie, sorka, po prostu…

\- W porządku. Widzę, co się dzieje. Jesteście tymi łowcami, o których Cecil opowiadał w swojej ostatniej audycji, prawda? Całe miasto o was mówi – kontynuował nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Nie przejmujcie się tym. Ludzie tutaj nie ufają za bardzo obcym. Chociaż pierwsze widzę, żeby byli nieufni, aż do tego stopnia. Może ma to jakiś związek z waszą profesją. Cecil wspomniał, że jesteście łowcami. Czy to coś innego niż zwykli myśliwi?

Ciekawość w głosie obcego była szczera i niewinna. Obrócił się w ich stronę, całkiem zapominając o własnym obiedzie. Zlustrował braci od stóp do głów badawczym wzrokiem. W szczególności przyjrzał się ich dłoniom, postawie, umięśnionym ramionom i zawartości torby, z której wystawały księgi okultystyczne. Sam i Dean czuli się niezręcznie pod taką obserwacją.

Twarz mężczyzny rozjaśniła się w oznace zrozumienia. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, bracia spodziewali się dedukcji rodem Sherlocka Holmesa.

\- Jesteście łowcami książek. Chodzicie po bibliotekach i polujecie na rzadkie sztuki – stwierdził, całkowicie zaskakując Winchesterów. - Podziwiam, to musi być ciężka praca. Z drugiej strony, w pełni wyjaśnia to dlaczego ludzie wam nie ufają. Ktokolwiek odwiedza bibliotekę dla rozrywki musi być szalony – skwitował.

Deana całkiem zatkało. Sam spoglądał na obcego, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa, choć nawet nie był najdziwniejszym człowiekiem, którego spotkali tego dnia. Z pewnością jednak wysnuwał najdziwniejsze wnioski.

\- Nie, nie polujemy na książki – wyjaśnił Dean, podczas gdy Sam zaczął się śmiać. - Dlaczego pomyślałeś o książkach? Czy wyglądamy ci na bibliotekarzy?

\- O rany, nie, w życiu. - Z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna wydawał się przerażony tą wizją, a później niespodziewanie sam zaczął się śmiać. - Wybaczcie. Czasem zapominam, jak bardzo świat zewnętrzny różni się od Night Vale i istnieją miejsca, gdzie nie trzeba zabierać broni do biblioteki.

Mężczyzna coraz bardziej konfundował Deana. Winchester zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy do rozmowy wtrąciła się kolejna osoba.

\- Mówiłeś kiedyś, że wnoszenie do biblioteki broni palnej oraz białej jest ściśle zabronione. - Dean znał ten głos. Nie dalej jak wczoraj słyszał do w radiu.

\- Och, Cecil, jesteś wreszcie.

Przybysz nachylił się nad ich rozmówcą i szybko cmoknął go w usta na powitanie.

\- Wybacz spóźnienie. Kończyłem pisać dzisiejszy reportaż i czas mi uciekł. Znalazłem go pod zlewem i wyszedłem, jak tylko odstawiłem go na miejsce. Powinienem bardziej na niego uważać.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Cecil, to łowcy, którzy przyjechali wczoraj do Night Vale.

Cecil uśmiechnął się do nich przyjaźnie na powitanie. Uśmiech ten nie sięgał jednak oczu i zdradzał tę sama podejrzliwość, którą dzielili pozostali mieszkańcy miasteczka. Dean powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać.

\- Winchesterowie. Jesteście dość sławni w swojej branży.

\- Znasz nas? - zapytał Sam. - Też jesteś łowcą?

\- Nigdy w życiu – odpowiedział Cecil, jakby właśnie urazili go samą sugestią. - Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale uważam waszą profesję za barbarzyństwo.

Dean nie wiedział jak inaczej to zrozumieć. Chciał się obrazić, ale nie miał na to czasu, bo rozmowa wokół niego trwała nadal i nie chciał uronić z niej ani słowa.

\- Słuchaj, bronimy ludzi przed niebezpieczeństwem – bronił ich Sam. - Demony, wampiry, wilkołaki, to wszystko, to zagrożenie.

\- Och, jesteście takimi łowcami – zrozumiał mężczyzna w płaszczu laboratoryjnym.

\- Właśnie! - potwierdził Cecil z oburzeniem. Wszelkie pozory uprzejmości zostały zapomniane. - Rozumiesz już dlaczego nie są tu mile widziani. Niosą ze sobą zagrożenie jakiego nie widzieliśmy od czasów tej toksycznej chmury, która wyżerała ludziom oczy!

\- Masz na myśli zeszły czwartek, gdy Chmurę Blasku, CHWAŁA…

\- CHWAŁA – dołączył Cecil.

\- ... odwiedził kuzyn? - kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - To były straszne czasy. Całe popołudnie zmarnowane. Ale wydają się przyjaźnie nastawieni. Może jeśli z nimi porozmawiamy i wyjaśnimy, jak sprawy mają się w Night Vale, zrozumieją, że nie są tu potrzebni i spędzą tu kilka dni w pokoju – zaproponował.

Cecil rozważył jego słowa. W końcu westchnął i z cichym „niech ci będzie” przysiadł się do stolika Winchesterów, tuż obok Deana. Jego chłopach zgarnął swój talerz i dosiadł się obok Sama.

\- Tak nawiasem, na imię mi Carlos.

\- Ja jestem Dean, to jest Sam.

\- Miło nam – zapewnił Carlos.

\- Niekoniecznie – burknął Cecil.

\- Cecil, bądź miły. Pamiętaj, co mówiła Rada, nie grozi nam żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Chyba ufasz Radzie.

\- Słowa Rady są niepodważalne – odpowiedział Cecil. Nie była to do końca proklamacja wiary.

\- Tyle musi nam wystarczyć – skwitował Carlos. - Panowie, wracając do tematu, chcę wam powiedzieć, że nie macie na co polować w Night Vale. Tak, prawda, mieszkają tu wampiry, zombie, duchy, na obrzeżach miasta wendigo założyły kolonie, w kanalizacji zamieszkują syreny i dbają o czystość naszej wody. O, a Josh jest zmiennokształtnym. Taki uroczy z niego chłopiec, prawda?

\- Zawsze się ze mną wita, gdy mijam go na ulicy – potwierdził Cecil.

\- Poza tym, Josie ma swoich lokatorów, którzy _nie_ są aniołami. Czy kogoś pominąłem?

\- Wielu, ale coraz lepiej z twoją pamięcią. Zresztą, siedzielibyśmy tu do wieczora, gdybyśmy mieli wymieniać wszystkie grupy z nazwy.

\- Prawda, prawda – zgodził się Carlos. - Przechodząc do meritum, mieszka tu wiele osób, które poza granicami Night Vale można uznać za nadprzyrodzone. Tutaj żyjemy w harmonii. Nawet wilkołaki kulturalnie idą do sklepu całodobowego, gdy mają ochotę na ludzkie serce podczas pełni. John Peters, wiecie, farmer?, specjalnie dla nich co roku sieje gatunki z różną grupą krwi.

Dean słuchał i nie wierzył własnym uszom.

\- Całe miasto potworów?

\- To niezbyt uprzejme określenie. Mieszkańcy Night Vale to mieszkańcy Night Vale. Nawet jeśli tobie wydają się nietypowi – odparł kąśliwie Cecil. - Żyjemy w pokoju i nie potrzebujemy, żeby polowali na nas nadgorliwi rasiści.

\- Rasiści? - tym razem to Sam był oburzony. - My tylko dbamy o dobro ludzi. A przez dobro, mam na myśli ich życie. Demony, wampiry, wilkołaki, wendigo. To wszystko zabija ludzi. Nie można pozwolić, by…!

\- Panowie, spokojnie – przerwał Carlos nim dyskusja miała szansę przerodzić się w kłótnię. - Jak mówiłem, żyjemy w pokoju. Istoty nadprzyrodzone nie zagrażają tutaj niczyjemu zdrowiu. Zmagamy się z innymi zagrożeniami. Wspólnie. Jest tak wiele innych niebezpieczeństw, że naprawdę nie mamy czasu martwić się o małe różnice gatunkowe.

Z tej perspektywy, słowa Carlosa wydawały się logiczne. Nie ma powodu przejmować się różnicami, gdy na horyzoncie czyha groźniejszy wróg. Sami nie raz, nie dwa sprzymierzali się z demonami czy aniołami, gdy musieli stoczyć walkę z kimś potężniejszym i sojusz był jedynym sposobem na wygraną.

Z drugiej strony:

\- Ile niebezpieczeństw może zagrażać jednemu małemu miasteczku? Na pewno nie jest tego dość, by na stałe spajać tak różnorodnych mieszkańców.

\- Zdziwilibyście się – zaśmiał się niezręcznie Carlos. - Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio mieliśmy wolny weekend. Cały czas trzeba się pilnować. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto chciałby nas zabić, zniewolić, albo jedno i drugie.

\- Dokładnie. Od tego już mamy rząd – zgodził się Cecil. - Radzą sobie z tym całkiem nieźle. Niepotrzebni nam kolejni adwersarze.

W tym momencie na stole pojawiło się zamówienie Winchesterów. Przyniosła je kelnerka, która zamiast włosów na głowie miała ułożoną fryzurę z żywych węży.

\- Dzięki, Susan – powiedział Carlos, gdy Winchesterowie byli zbyt zaskoczeni jej uczesaniem, by się odezwać.

\- Nie ma za co. To będzie dla was wszystko, panowie?

Sam jako pierwszy odzyskał dar mowy.

\- Tak, dziękuję – potwierdził, po czym kopnął Deana pod stołem w kostkę.

\- Pewnie, pewnie – dodał Dean krzywiąc się z bólu. Buty Sama były ciężkie.

\- Cecil, a co dla ciebie? Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy przyszedłeś.

\- Pizzę, jeszcze nie jadłem w tym tygodniu. Jeśli chodzi o dodatki, to niech Rico mnie zaskoczy. Karmelowa z zeszłego tygodnia była całkiem smaczna. Przekaż mu, że nadal czekam na kawową.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Dziewczyna zanotowała wszystko w niewielkim notesiku przywiązanym do jej fartuszka zieloną wstążką, po czym uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła na zapleczu. Dean mimowolnie zerknął na jej atrybuty. Musiał przyznać, że pomijając zamiłowanie do niebezpiecznych ozdób głowy miała ładne kształty.

Nagle poczuł kolejnego kopniaka w kostkę. Spojrzał na Sama, ale ten wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie się stało. Szybka lustracja otoczenia ujawniła Cecila patrzącego na niego wilkiem.

\- To było bardzo nieładne – skarcił go mężczyzna, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. - Pomyśl czasem o uczuciach Eriki?

\- Eriki? - Dean już całkowicie pogubił się w konwersacji. - Kim jest Erika?

\- Erika to imię, które noszą anioły – wytłumaczył Carlos.

\- Anioły nie istnieją – wtrącił Cecil, a Carlos mu przytaknął.

\- Znasz jakąś Erikę? - A przez ‘Erikę’ miał na myśli ‘anioła’ i jego ton nie pozostawiał, co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Tak, nawet kilkoro.

\- Jakąś, która mogłaby być zazdrosna?

Natychmiast do głowy przyszedł mu Castiel. Nie miał pojęcia czemu. Żadnego. Zdecydowanie.

\- Castiel – powiedział Sam z chytrym uśmiechem. Zdrajca. - Ale skąd wiesz? - zaciekawił się.

\- Cecil wie takie rzeczy – Carlos zbył to machnięciem ręki. - Najlepiej się nie zastanawiać, tylko po prostu go słuchać.

\- Pomiędzy mną, a Castielem nic nie ma – zaprzeczył Dean.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Carlos ze słodkim i niewinnym uśmiechem.

Uzurpator Sam i Cecil równie szczerze uwierzyli w jego słowa. Dean poczuł, że twarz robi mu się gorąca. Pewnie wyglądał jak dorodne, dojrzałe jabłuszko. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zachowanie pozorów.

\- Hej, mówiliśmy o poważnych sprawach. Nie zmieniajcie tematu! - zażądał.

Próbował nie brzmieć jak obrażone dziecko. Była to kolejna daremna próba, którą musiał dodać do porażek tego dnia.

\- Uważam, że to bardzo poważny temat – powiedział Sam.

\- Ja także. Rzadko widuję Erikę w mieście, ale chętnie dowiem się więcej o mężczyźnie, do którego wzdycha – dodał Carlos. - Jest bardzo wyjątkowym nie-aniołem, więc ty musisz być równie ciekawą osobą.

\- Wszystko jeszcze przed nimi – oświadczył Cecil tonem, którym mędrcy wygłaszają prawdy o świecie. - Choć wiele ich już spotkało. Na swej drodze czyha na nich jeszcze krocie przeszkód, ale ostatecznie, wspólnymi siłami, dotrą do szczęścia. Ich uczucie jest na tyle silne, by przetrwać największe próby.

Sam zwijał się ze śmiechu. Zakrywał usta i starał się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku, zapewne nie chcąc uronić ani słowa z przemowy Cecila, ale jego ramiona trzęsły się tak spazmatycznie, jakby dostał ataku padaczki. Padalec.

Dean sięgnął po kawałek pizzy. Pomimo braku glutenu była całkiem smaczna. Nie miał jednak dużego apetytu, ze względu na konwersację, która nadal trwała wokół niego bez względu na jego wyraźną niechęć do tematu.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy – powiedział Sam, gdy w końcu zdołał opanować swoje spazmy. - Zawsze stali podejrzanie blisko siebie. I sposób w jaki Castiel wypowiada jego imię.

\- _Dean_ – powiedział Cecil doskonale imitując intonację anioła. Na tyle dobrze, że Dean automatycznie rozejrzał się po restauracji patrząc, czy czasem nie zjawił się niezauważony. Tylko tego brakowało. Gdyby Castiel nagle przybył Dean nie miałby szans opuścić lokalu z godnością.

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się Sam. – Te emocje w jego głosie.

Rozmowa zboczyła z kursu, bez najmniejszych szans powrotu do właściwego tematu. Ilekroć Dean próbował się odezwać i przypomnieć grupie o wampirach/demonach/wilkołakach, które zamieszkują miasteczko, ktoś z pozostałych mężczyzn komentował zachowanie jako próbę ucieczki przed prawdziwymi uczuciami. Sam również, ta perfidna żmija.

Ostatecznie jedynym, co Dean zyskał na posiłku w pizzerii był pełny żołądek i zepsuty humor. Pomimo tego, że pełny żołądek był głównym celem ich wizyty, popsuty humor w dużej mierze sprawił, że Dean szczerze żałował wypadu. Co więcej, żałował także samej wizyty w miasteczku. Oczywistym było, że mieszkańcy doskonale radzą sobie bez ich pomocy. I to właśnie rzucił ze złością prosto w twarz zarówno Carlosowi jak i jemu swatającemu chłopakowi.

\- Dokładnie tak – zgodził się Cecil. - Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.

Dean niemal jęknął ze złości. Zapłacił rachunek, po tym jak Carlos pokazał mu jak to zrobić – najwyżej płacenie kelnerce było zbyt oczywistym sposobem i mieszkańcy Night Vale musieli wymyślić dla siebie coś wyjątkowego. Następnie wyszli z pizzerii. Dean musiał wyciągać brata niemal przy użyciu siły. Sam dogadywał się podejrzanie dobrze z Cecilem i Carlosem.

* * *

Po wizycie w pizzerii, Dean był w podłym nastroju. Nie miał już ochoty spędzać w mieście ani minuty dłużej. Zresztą, jak powiedział przy obiedzie, mieszkańcy radzili sobie znakomicie bez ich pomocy. Wieczorem spakowali się z Samem i odjechali razem w siną dal do Kansas. Sam był niepocieszony tą nagłą zmianą planów. Nie zdążył odwiedzić miejskiej biblioteki ani nie poznał bardziej nietypowych mieszkańców Night Vale. Z jakiegoś powodu rozmowa z Cecilem i Carlosem przekonała go harmonii pomiędzy zwykłymi ludźmi a tymi o przysposobieniu nadprzyrodzonym i chciał bliżej zbadać ten temat. Trudno. Skoro Dean nie może nawet obiadu zjeść w spokoju, to Sam obejdzie się bez swoich obserwacji.  


Wyjeżdżając z miasteczka ich radio ponownie zamiast odtwarzać umieszczoną w nim kasetę, wybrało stację Cecila. Ostatnie nuty skocznej piosenki o bezgłowym walcu właśnie cichły. Aksamitny głos prezentera złapał ich w swoje objęcia.

\- _Witajcie ponownie, drodzy słuchacze. Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że sytuacja została opanowana. Jak zapewniała nas Rada, zagrożenie nie istniało. Łowcy okazali się bardzo miłymi chłopcami, których poznanie było czystą przyjemnością. Jeden z nich w dodatku ma zapał na związek z Eriką. Życzymy im dużo szczęścia._

Dean zazgrzytał zębami. Tym razem Sam nie próbował się kryć i śmiał się do rozpuku. Tymczasem, Cecil raportował dalej:

\- _Niestety, Sam i Dean musieli na opuścić. Obecnie znajdują się w drodze do swojego domu, gdzie czeka na nich ich rząd, ich problemy – co znaczy, że nie muszą już wtrącać się w nasze – oraz Erika Deana._

_\- Weźmy z nich przykład, drodzy słuchacze. Udajmy się do naszych domów. Wysiądźmy z samochodu. Przywitajmy się z sąsiadem radosnym ‘dzień dobry!’ nawet jeśli tak naprawdę za nim nie przepadamy, bo odprawia krwawe rytuały w środku nocy, gdy próbujemy już spać. Spędźmy spokojny wieczór w towarzystwie rodziny. Wyjdźmy na spacer z psem, nakarmmy kota, przygotujmy soczysty stek dla złotej rybki. Zajmijmy się naszymi bliskimi, naszymi sprawami. Zatroszczmy o nasz dom i jego mieszkańców, bo tak naprawdę to właśnie oni potrzebują, byśmy poświęcali im najwięcej uwagi._

_\- Ja sam zamierzam właśnie udać się do domu, gdzie czeka na mnie Carlos z pyszną kolacją. Spędzimy przyjemny wieczór we własnym towarzystwie. Zapowiada się cudownie._

_\- Dobranoc, Night Vale. Dobranoc._

Radio zaszumiało. Minęli znak z napisem ‘Night Vale żegna’ . Z głośników po chwili popłynęło ostre brzmienie AC/DC.

Dean cicho odetchnął z ulgą. Night Vale było dziwnym miejscem, pełnym dziwnych mieszkańców. Dobry łowca znalazłby dla siebie zdobycz na każdym rogu. Świetny łowca zrozumiałby, że nie warto mieszać się w sprawy miasteczka. Dean należał do tych drugich i niezmiernie cieszył się, że z każdą chwilą oddala się od tego zbiorowiska dziwaków.

W bunkrze czekało na niego piwo, mrożona pizza na prawdziwym, pszenicznym cieście i własny pokój z szybkim dostępem do internetu. Prywatny pokój. Ostatnio nie znalazł nawet odpowiedniej strony do odprężenia, wszystko przez to, że trafił na ten durny blog. Ale tym razem nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać. Cycate Azjatki czekały i nie zamierzał ich zawieść!

Tak właśnie będzie wyglądał jego idealny wieczór. Piwo, internet i cyfrowe kobiety. Lepiej być nie mogło. Będzie się z tego cieszył, choćby musiał wypić morze piwa, by w ogóle poczuć się w nastroju.

Telefon zadzwonił mu w kieszeni. Nie patrząc na ekran, odebrał.

\- _Witaj, Dean_ – odezwał się szorstki głos w słuchawce.

I nagle wszystko było dobrze.

Właśnie tego potrzebował, by wrócił mu humor. Starej, dobrej normy, jakiejś sprawy i znajomej twarzy, kogoś kto nie wyśmiewał się z niego w twarz i nie snuł dziwnych teorii na temat jego życia miłosnego.

\- Jaką masz dla nas pracę, Cas?


End file.
